


Cover Art for 'EMERGENCY CONTACT: Sherlock Holmes, RELATIONSHIP: n/a' by blueink3

by missmuffin221



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 10:44:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7045204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmuffin221/pseuds/missmuffin221





	Cover Art for 'EMERGENCY CONTACT: Sherlock Holmes, RELATIONSHIP: n/a' by blueink3

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blueink3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueink3/gifts).
  * Inspired by [EMERGENCY CONTACT: Sherlock Holmes, RELATIONSHIP: n/a](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7029433) by [blueink3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueink3/pseuds/blueink3). 



[](http://s328.photobucket.com/user/yawnyawn221/media/tumblr_o81y53IHec1ul2yoeo1_1280_zpsneg0sujw.jpg.html)


End file.
